Freshman Year: Time For College!
by PrincessCupcake18
Summary: The victorious gang has graduated from Hollywood Arts, and everyone is thrilled to start their freshmen year at the same university. As college challenges change them, can they stay together? Full summary inside, along with pairings. MAY GO UP TO M.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN ANY VICTORIOUS CHARACTERS**

**Basic Summary- The Victorious gang has finally graduated at 4 fun and drama filled years of high school. Now, it's their freshmen year of college, where they are all attending the same university. They say college changes people, but in the gangs case, it is an understatement. Friendships and relationships are on the line, and the gang is desperately trying to hold itself together. But after everything that happens, can they stay friends?**

**Note: Pairings will change since there will be a lot of changes in the gang. However, here is a general idea: BeckXCat, ToriXAndre, JadeXBeck, JadeXAndre, RobbieXOC**

* * *

"Miss Vega, you are assigned to room 402, your roommate will be Alyssa Simmons. I believe she has already checked in." The housing check in was crowded, and Tori's family had arrived late, thanks to Trina. Trina also attended Sunset University, and had been kicked out of housing for her ridiculous behavior. She was finally accepted back in, but had to pay twice the price for a room alone.

"Miss Valentine, you and Jade West will be living in room 409."

Tori turned around, excited, "Cat! You're late too." She smiled.

Cat just cocked her head a little and giggled, "I heard its fashionable to be late. And anyways, i'd already been told Jade was my roommate, so I wasn't in a hurry to move in." She pointed to a skinny, odd looking boy next to her, "Tor! This is my brother."

Oh boy... "Hello! Welp, I gotta go Cat. Let's all meet up with the boys and Jade later!"

"Kay kay!." Cat shouted after her.

She watched Tori and her parents leave with what seemed like thousands of bags.

Cat's parents picked up her bags and they made their way to her room. It turned out the main floor was 2, so at least 4 wasn't too much of a walk. Fumbling with her keys, she opened the door to discover Jade had not come yet. Tehe, that meant she got to choose her side of the room first.

"Right seems more personal...but left seems so much more friendly..." She spoke aloud, looking to her brother for advice.

"Oh, just pick one Cat!" Her mother exclaimed, already annoyed with her daughter.

"Right!" She exclaimed, "I know how to turn rooms into friends." She grinned.

An hour and several complaints later, they had moved everything, including her fridge and microwave into her room. With hugs and kisses goodbye they left Cat to be by herself.

She sighed. What to do now? She could go explore the rest of the campus, but she wanted to wait for a friend.

Picking up her phone, she dialed Jade's number, "Jade, when are you coming?" She asked sweetly, hoping the answer was soon.

"Turns out I won't be coming till tomorrow. Stupid parent problems. Ugh." Jade was frustrated.

"Is something wrong?" Cat asked, concerned.

"I'll just tell you about it tomorrow." And then she hung up.

Hmmm... well Tori was probably still with her parents. Robbie was moving into the dorms, but she wasn't sure when. And since moving in was stressful, she knew Rex would be extra mean. And she hated when Rex was mean.

That left Beck and Andre, who instead of choosing the dorm life, had opted for an apartment five minutes from campus. They had moved in about a week ago, bragging about how much they had partied already.

She choose to call Andre, "Hey guys! I'm lonely. Want to come over? I have red velvet cupcakes."

Andre could practically see her smile through the phone, "Sure Lil Red, Beck and I will be over soon. What room and dorm are you?"

"Room 409, and in the freshmen dorm silly." She giggled quietly to herself.

"Alright, we'll see ya soon!"

She smiled. Yay! This meant she had friends to explore with. She wondered if the campus had a local cupcake shop or bakery... and hopefully the dance and drama program they offered was as good as Hollywood Arts...

"Eeep!" She said aloud. She was nervous for this year to start.

* * *

"Hi, i'm Tori Vega." Tori beamed her white smile, extending her arm to the tiny blonde girl in front of her.

"I'm Alyssa." She offered a tiny smile, "I guess we're roommates."

"Yeah! I'm literally so excited, I can't believe i'm not living at home anymore."

Tori could've been seeing things, but she could've sworn she saw Alyssa roll her eyes. She watched as she unpacked several bottles of vodka from her suitcase into her fridge.

Alyssa looked up,"What, you don't mind right?" Tori could feel the power radiating off of this girl. She was very small, 5'1 at the most and incredibly skinny. She was also blonde and blue eyes, with freckles sprinkle across her nose. For a girl so innocent looking, she seemed so over bearing.

"No, it's okay. Um, do you go to parties a lot?" She asked curiously.

Alyssa smiled a bit more, "Well, I like to have a good time. I already know of a couple start of the year parties. Let me know if you wanna go. Ill let you have a couple free shots of my stuff, roommate privilege."

"Oh, well thanks." Tori felt Alyssa warming up to her a bit, "I don't really drink all that much, but I went to Hollywood Arts and there was never very much drinking going on in any of those crowds.

"You went to Hollywood Arts?" Alyssa asked, impressed.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Tori grinned, remembering her various memories that had happened throughout the years.

"So you must be some kind of superstar or something. What do you do, sing or act?" Alyssa had actually taken an interest in Tori, seeing that she might not be a total loser after all. She sat down facing Tori and crossed her tiny legs.

"Well, I dance and sing, but mainly act..." Tori said, feeling kind of like she was sounding cocky or egotistical.

"Hmm... well looks like you gotta get out of that good girl shell and into the world. I'm going to a frat party tonight, a football player invited me today. Why don't you come? I need a wing woman after all."

Tori hesitated. She wanted Alyssa to like her, and she wanted to experience college life. It was just so soon and she'd never even been to a big drinking party when she was in high school.

After a few minutes, Tori smiled, "Okay. As long as you help me pick out what to wear."

Alyssa nodded, "No problem, i've been to a few frat parties before with my sister, I know what i'm doing."

"Can I bring my friend-"

"Tori!" A voice shouted from outside their door.

Tori opened it to see her friends, minus Jade and Robbie.

"Hey guys! Come in."

Her friends entered, although in the tiny dorm rooms, it was a bit of a cramp.

"This is my roommate Alyssa. Alyssa this is Cat, Beck and Andre."

She watched as Alyssa eyed Beck, a glimmer in her eye, "Hi, nice to meet you all. Tori and I were actually going to go to a party tonight, you guys are welcome to come. Especially you." She smiled at Beck.

Beck smiled back a little, since Alyssa was a very pretty girl. Cat and Tori exchanged amused glances and Andre just fumed a little, hating to go unnoticed.

"Yeah we'll go, well at least I know Andre and I are in. Cat?" Beck asked, looking down at the petite redhead.

"Sure!" Cat grinned, excited to be invited to something.

"Great. We'll pregame at 10, then arrive to the party at 11. That gives us the whole night." Alyssa said, becoming slightly bored with the people inhabiting her room.

"Whats pregaming?" Cat asked innocently.

Alyssa noticeably rolled her eyes, "You all went to Hollywood Arts too?" They all nodded, "Cat, just come to our room at 8 and we'll start getting ready. Boys, be here at 10 and we'll take shots. Bring alcohol, I don't have that much."

"We have beer back at the apartment." Andre offered.

"Sure, that works." Alyssa said, going back to unpacking her stuff and ignoring the group in her room.

"You guys have been drinking?" Tori questioned, a bit surprised.

"Hell yeah babygirl. We don't live with the rents anymore, gotta live it up a little." He nudged her and winked, causing Tori to blush a bit.

Tori had a little bit of a crush on Andre, and they had had a bit of a romance during senior year. It was obvious they were into each other, yet neither made moves. They had come close to dating, but Andre was always bouncing back and forth in between girls.

Beck and Andre left, walking Cat back with to her room with them.

"You like that Andrew guy?" Alyssa asked.

"His names Andre. And well... I don't know, its complicated."

"Well, better watch out. He wants you, and when booze adds into the mix, things tend to happen."

Alyssa laughed, running a hand through her blonde hair. She grabbed her purse off of her bed and slipped on pink three inch heeled sandals. She opened the door, not even saying bye. Tori was temped to ask her where she was going, but decided against it. She felt a bit nervous. Her roommate seemed like she could be fun, but there was something about her that just didn't seem right, something that screamed trouble.

Tori shook it off and went back to unpacking. Tonight would be fun...she hoped.

* * *

**Well, thats the first chapter. Hope you didn't hate it! Please review and tell me what you think, and what pairings you'd like to see, or any other ideas.**

**Sneak Peek into Chapter 2:**

_**"You ****are really cute. I don't see why every guy isn't all over you constantly." He kissed her lips again, this time with more force.  
**_

_**She laughed, "Want to stay the night with me?" She let out a sigh of pleasure as he kissed her neck.**_

_**"I'd love to."**_

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! So before the second chapter, I'd like to respond to the reviewers**

**TheArianaWay- Great! And I love BeckXCat, it's actually my favorite pairing in Victorious fanfics.**

**WOWcow- I'm so happy you think it's exciting! And I just made Alyssa up, but I think she portrays the typical snob/bitchy character, so that might be it hehe.**

**kAtExxx- I'm glad!**

**swaggaattack- glad you like it and for sure, i'll check it out!**

**And now onto the second chappie…**

* * *

"Cat, just take the shot!" Alyssa demanded, annoyed with the smiley, giggly redhead before her. Alyssa and Tori had already taken five shots of vodka before Cat had arrived. Now Cat just held the shot glass in her hands, pondering whether to take it or not.

"One time, my friend Ashley told me I should never drink because I was already too weird." She looked up at Alyssa, her signature random look on her face.

"Well, I promise you Ashley was wrong." Alyssa poured herself another shot, "C'mon, we'll take it together." Cat nodded, and on three the two girls threw back the vodka.

"Ewwww!" Cat said right after she swallowed it,"That didn't taste like watermelon at all." She frowned, "Why does the bottle say watermelon flavored?"

Tori laughed loudly, already obviously buzzed, "I know! Flavored alcohol always lies. Except parrot bay. Here, try a mixed drink." Tori handed cat the fruit juice and rum mix, almost spilling it in the process.

Cat took a sip and smiled, "This is much yummier."

Amused, Alyssa watched the innocent girls drink liquor for what seemed to be Cats first time and one of Tori's first experiences. She recalled how when she was 12, her cousin had taught her how to drink, making her take repeated shots and chasing them with various kinds of juices and sodas.

Cat finished her mix drink and Alyssa poured her another one, thrusting it in the pretty girls face. She couldn't help but be a little jealous at how attractive her new roommate and her friend were. Tori was much taller than she was, and thin with long, gorgeous hair and perfect skin. And then there was Cat, who was completely unique and perfect looking. Alyssa hated when she wasn't constantly getting attention, but she figured if she could make these girls her bitches, then she would still be number one in everyone's eyes. Beck was also pretty hot, and Andre was kind of cute. She figured she could get them eating out of the palms of her hands in no time. She'd always been an expert at that in high school.

"Are you sure my outfit looks okay?" Asked Tori, checking herself out in the mirror and twirling around vigorously. She was wearing a tight black tank top and a neon pink mini skirt that was tight enough to make sure it wouldn't fly up when she danced. Her hair was in its usual wavy style, and she wore silver jewelry to complete the outfit. She looked really good, and was sure to get hit on by a lot of guys.

"It looks awesome, trust me, I don't show up with ugly girls." Alyssa smirked, "You look really good too Cat. Bet you'll hook up with someone tonight."

"Hook up?" Cat giggled, "Nuh-uh!"

Alyssa was really taking a liking to Cat, she was so innocent and easily influenced, "Trust me, there are tons of hot guys. You do know how to flirt right?"

Cat smiled to herself, she knew that she an expert flirt. Guys came quite easily to Cat because of how small and adorable she was. None of the guys she dated had ever really been her type, since she needed someone who could handle her oddness and her random outbursts. None the less, there were still fun to hang out with.

"Maybeee." She just simply responded, looking up at the other girls with big round eyes. Sometimes she kept up an innocent charade to protect what she was really thinking. Cat wasn't as dumb as so many people thought she was.

A knock on the door signaled the guys were there, and Tori went to go let them in. Beck and Andre wandered in with a few six packs of beer hidden in a black overnight bag.

"We're not too late to pregame, are we?" Asked Andre, concerned, "Beck took forever to do his hair."

Cat giggled at him, and reached up a hand to stroke Becks freshly done hair, "Well whatever he did seemed to work." She covertly winked a wink that only Beck saw.

His surprise was eminent, as Cat never usually openly flirted with him. He felt a little tug at his heart, which was strange. He never usually felt that when girls hit on him.

"We've got another half hour. Just drink fast. There'll be more beer and jungle juice at the frat house too."

"Whats jungle juice?" Tori slurred, checking out her outfit again.

"Something that tastes really really good. You girls will love it." Alyssa grinned, not bothering to tell them the amount of alcohol that jungle juice contained.

* * *

At the party, everybody was wasted almost instantly. Cat and Tori had drank a few cups of jungle juice, enjoying the sugary taste and rush it gave them. They had taken to dancing with the fraternity guys, who like Alyssa had promised, _were_ really attractive.

Alyssa, a lot less drunk than the other girls, but still quite tipsy, was sitting on a couch with a couple of the fraternity brothers, enjoying the amount of attention she was getting. They all kept telling her how beautiful she was, quite obviously trying to get in her pants.

Beck and Andre were very drunk, and were dancing with a couple girls. Once in a while a girl would ask Beck to go upstairs with her, but Beck just brushed it off and went on to the next girl. He just wasn't feeling a random drunk hook up.

Andre watched Tori as she grinded against a tall guy, obviously enjoying herself. She looked incredibly sexy and knew how to move her hips, from all the dancing they had done in school. Andre found himself wandering over to her, plucking her from the guy she was with, and slipping his arms around her waist.

They danced in sync, their bodies moving perfectly to the beat. Andre became fascinated with the way her hips swayed, and moved his hands around, openly feeling her up. If she had been sober, Tori would've stopped the public display, but she was intoxicated and enjoyed the way he moved around her body. She leaned back and moaned a little in his ear.

That was enough for him, and he led her over to a more private corner, pushing her up against the wall. Her pressed his lips against hers, his hands still moving up and down her body.

"You are really cute. I don't see why every guy isn't all over you constantly." He kissed her lips again, this time with more force.

She laughed, "Want to stay the night with me?" She let out a sigh of pleasure as he kissed her neck.

"I'd love to." They continued making out, and somehow had ended up on a bed upstairs. Confused, and in their deeply intoxicated state, the didn't even realize how they had gotten up there.

Yet they were alone, and the two didn't mind one bit.

Somehow little by little, their clothes seemed to remove themselves and they were enjoying themselves even more.

Meanwhile, downstairs Alyssa giggled with pleasure when she saw Andre lead Tori upstairs. She laughed at how easy it was for alcohol to lead them to hook up with each other. She had wanted Andre to be in love them her, but only for servant like reasons. She hadn't actually liked him, but she enjoyed having male friends to cater to her every need. Now Beck was a little different. He was tall and sexy, and had an aura that pulled her in. She'd never date anyone her freshman year, that screamed moron, but she'd gladly take him as a friend with a little extra benefits. And it'd help if he was head over heels with her.

Where was Beck anyways?

Her eyes wandered across the room and landed on him. She smiled, then immediately frowned when she realized he was dancing with Cat, and the smile on his face was the biggest one she'd seen yet.

She growled a bit, and the guy next to her noticed. "Purrrrr, kitty, purrrrr." He seemed to mistake her growling for some type of feisty invitation.

She looked at him with disgust, "Go get me another drink." He nodded quickly and got up to fetch her more jungle juice.

Something would have to be down about this Cat and Beck thing. Their growing fascination with each other was quickly getting annoying.

She wondered what they were doing or talking about over there anyways.

Well, over in Cat and Beck land, they seemed to be having more fun than anyone. Well, maybe besides Andre and Tori.

Beck grinned as he danced with Cat, she was swift and moved elegantly, even in this club style dancing. Her eyes were so big and inviting, and it seemed to entice him whenever she stared into his. He had never noticed how truly beautiful she was when he was dating Jade and during their break up. Cat held a sort of friendliness that he had never seen anyone possess. It was a complete change from all the dark, more angsty girls he usually dated. He didn't know why, but he was attracted to attitude.

Cat looked up at Beck, smiling and giggling at the way he seemed to love being there with her, his constant infatuated stare made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She started to feel a little dizzy as they kept dancing, probably from how much she had drank.

Beck, seeming to notice, asked, "Do you want to sit down?" She nodded and he led her over to an empty couch.

Pouting, she laid her head on his shoulder, "I don't feel good."

He stroked her hair, "Are you going to get sick? Should I take you to the bathroom?"

She shook her head no, but still felt extremely queasy. She wanted to get out of the loud atmosphere and into some place quiet and comfy.

"Could you take me back to my dorm?" She asked, her head spinning.

He nodded, "Yeah, it was only a ten minute walk back to campus, c'mon." He helped her up, then realizing her should tell the others they were leaving, he scanned the room.

He couldn't find Andre and Tori anywhere, but he spotted Alyssa a few couches away.

"I'll be right back, i'm going to tell Alyssa we're leaving. Just sit down, I don't want you to walk anymore than you have to. Ill be back in 5 seconds."

He ran over to Alyssa, "Hey, i'm taking Cat back to the dorms, she doesn't feel good."

Alyssa's eyes twinkled, "Are you coming back after?" When Beck shook his head no, she frowned, "Well then, that's a shame. I wanted a dance with you. I guess next time. Then she stood up and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. She "accidentally" rubbed her hand over his leg and crotch are. Then she winked, and waved bye, walking over to chat up some other guys.

Confused, Beck felt a little weird attraction and he went to turn away. He picked up Cat again and smiled at her. He nose scrunched up and she laughed a bit, still being happy and warm even when she felt sick.

They walked back to the door, successfully getting Cat back without her getting sick. It came close a couple times, and Beck held back her hair, ready to help the girl if she needed to puke. Each time she dry heaved a little, but never vomited.

In her dorm room, he laid her down on her bed and took off her four inch heels, tossing them to the side. He wondered if he should try to get her to change into pajama pants, since she was wearing tight jean shorts, but he didn't want her to feel like he was trying anything.

He stroked her hair and rubbed her shoulders, trying to make her feel better. She smiled up at him, her eyes sleepy.

"Your so nice." She said after a while, and hummed a soft 'mmmm' and he massaged her shoulders lightly.

He smiled down at her, "It's my pleasure. You are the sweetest girl i've ever met."

She reached up and ran her hand through his hair, making him shiver a bit, "Too bad you don't like sweet girls." And she closed her eyes and curled up with her blanket a bit, ready to fall asleep.

He tucked her in and whispered goodnight to her. He felt odd. He couldn't stop running her statement through his head. He usually never liked sweet girls. They bored him half of the time. He needed someone feisty to keep him going. But he felt a unique attraction to Cat, and he didn't know what to think of it.

He took her key to look her door on the way out, realizing she would need it back in the morning. The thought made him smile. He'd see her again, and that made him happy. Yet incredibly, incredibly confused.

* * *

**Okay, that was chapter two! Please please review with what you think of it. It'll only take a couple seconds :) I love updating, so I shall post another chapter soon!**

**Yayy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any Victorious characters! Now onto the 3rd chapter!**

**Please please please review! :D**

* * *

"Ahhhhhh..." Cat groaned as she was awoken by loud, heavy footsteps. She thrust her head under the covers, trying to block out the light and noise. Her head felt like an elephant had decided to make a habitat of it, and her body was filled with aches and pains.

"Cat, it's me." Jades nonchalant, sarcastic voice said.

"Jade!" Cat shouted with a little bit of enthusiasm, then immediatly regretted it after her headache pounded more.

"Uhhh...yeah. Whats wrong with you?" Asked Jade, putting away some of the items she had brought up. Her bed was freshly done, and most of her clothes were already put away. She wondered how in the world Cat had not woken up earlier. The other surprising thing being that it was already 4 o' clock.

"Jade! I went to a party last night. A party those groups of drunk sweaty boys throw!" She grinned widely, which made Jade have to laugh just a little bit.

"Gotcha. So you drank for the first time?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Cat nodded, then rolled over, "Eeeep! It's so late. We should go see Tori and Alyssa."

Jade sat down, "Eh." she picked up her laptop, ready to watch a movie and escape the world, "Wait...who's Alyssa?"

"Tori's roommate silly!"

"Hmm. Alright, let's go. I want to see if shes any bit like Tori. If so, I wont like her." But she added a tiny smile afterwards to show she was kidding.

Jade was opening up a bit more to people now, but she was still just as feisty and sarcastic as she used to be. She tended to smile more and show emotion more easily. That didn't mean the end of Jade's bitchy comments though, as there was still a never ending flow of them. Jade's look had also evolved too, she wore her eyebrows thicker again, like she had in the start of junior year, and she wore a little less make up, usually just playing up her eyes a bit. She had grown a couple of unexpected inches, and her body thinned out even more. Somehow, she also had grown curves along the way. Her butt and chest were bigger, and her hips a tiny bit wider. As a result, she had a pretty rockin' figure. She still looked tough, but had guys swooning over her all the time.

They walked down the hall to Tori's room, which was just right around the corner. A few guys whistled at them, which caused Cat to giggle and Jade to roll her eyes. The boys grinned, making it quite obvious that they were discussing the cute red head and spicy brunette.

They opened the door to Tori's room, letting themselves in. They looked around, seeing only Alyssa though.

"Hi Alyssa!" Cat smiled, her perkiness almost overwhelming. She had gotten over her hangover quickly, apparently chasing it off with her pure happiness.

Alyssa smirked a half smile, "Hey there Cat." Then she eyed Jade, "Who's this?"

"Jade."

"Oh, well hey. I'm assuming you're Cat's roommate. You missed a great party last night."

Jade looked away, bored. She had grown to be more kind to new people, but there was something right away that gave Jade a bad vibe. This Alyssa girl was nothing but a two faced bitch, and she could tell.

Alyssa, a little annoyed with the way Jade blatantly ignored her, looked back to Cat, "Tori never came back last night. She went to Andres."

Cats jaw dropped a little, but she giggled and clapped her hands, "Awww! So cute, Jade, don't you think? Andre and Cat, they've always liked eachother!"

Jade nodded, "So they screwed?"

Cat shied away a little from Jades mean tone, "Sorry...I know you and Andre were a bit of a thing."

Alyssa grinned, "Oh, so you and Andre were together?" She loved hearing information that could potentially be used later to screw somebody over.

"No." Jade glared, "We had gone on a couple dates, it was nothing. You may think boys are a big deal to me, but they're not. I dumped my boyfriend of years, Beck, and I no longer care at all."

Alyssa was growing happier and happier, "Ohh. So you and Beck dated? Hmm I can picture that. He does go for cute girls, he was all over Cat last night."

Jade looked a bit caught off guard, "He was not. Stop trying to spread rumors."

"I'm not. Just ask Cat, her and Beck were practically making love all over the dance floor. And he took her back her room. He was a true gentleman to her." She smiled a bit at Cat, playing up an innocent tone that was sure to fool her.

Cat bit her bottom lip a bit, "It wasn't like that. We were dancing as friends, and he just took me back and I went to bed and he left." She felt a little sadness, she really had wanted Beck to stay.

"Oh, okay. Well that's good. That means you're a true friend, Cat." Alyssa smiled, keeping her face angelic and gentle. She knew what she said had already been put in place. Jade was going to freak out a little, hate Cat, and then Cat was going to run to her, stay away from Beck, and that Jade bitch would be gone. She loved herself sometimes.

If only she knew the real Jade West.

* * *

Beck rolled her eyes a little as he watched Andre and Tori flirt with each other, making dinner and locking lips once in a while. Beck had no idea if they were a thing or not, but the way they kept their hands all over each other was a sure sign of something.

"What are you guys making?" Beck shouted back, feeling his stomach grumble. He was hungry, and hadn't eaten much all day.

"Spaghetti bro, but you can't have any!" Andre laughed as he pulled Tori into another kiss, this time pinning her against the counter and running his hands up and down her thighs.

Beck felt like he was about to watch a live, disgusting porno, and decided to leave. Picking up his wallet and jacket, he made his way out the door.

"Robbie?" He asked, once Robbie had finally answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Robbie asked, struggling with Rex. He had still not out grown his puppet, although he was able to keep Rex at home and come out by himself most of the time.

"Wanna go get some food? We could explore around a little, I haven't seen much of this city yet." Beck waved back to a group of giggling girls who were screaming hellos and waving their hands vividly.

"I don't have a car."

Beck sighed, "I'll pick you up in a few minutes. Just be outside the dorms."

* * *

Robbie and Beck settled on a mexican place called "Salsa King's Palace" located only about ten minutes from campus. They sat down, noting that weird mascots seemed to be floating around, waving at people and shouting, "We love King Salsa!" The restaurant was corny, but they had heard from a couple people they had met around town that it was the best mexican food around.

Their waiter came up, a tall male with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He introduced himself as Derek and took their orders.

"I'll have an extra spicy black bean burrito with salsa on the side." Beck said, rolling his eyes when one of the mascots clapped at his order.

Robbie hummed, taking his time, "I should bring some left overs for Rex... but he's so picky. He'll just yell at me when I get back..."

Derek smiled a bit, "Is Rex your roommate?" He asked, noting that they had college ID's around their necks.

"What?" Asked Robbie, surprised, "Oh no, of course not." Robbie laughed at the idea.

"Sorry." Beck apologized for Robbie, "It's his puppet. Order, Robbie, we're taking up his time."

"Oh no, it's all cool." Derek said, "I go to Sunset University too."

"Oh really?" Beck asked, "Do you dorm?"

"Nahh. I live in the Valley apartments right by there though."

Beck laughed, "Cool, my roommate and I do too. We'll probably see you around sometime."

"For sure, your welcome to come chill at my room anytime. I need to meet more people anyways. I work constantly, so I don't get to join any clubs or anything."

Robbie intruded, "Your not a freshmen?"

"Nope, this is my third year. College never gets old though," He grinned, "You know what ya want yet?"

"Yes. I will take a large order of the nachos and then a side of cheese fried rice put into a take out container. Rex loves rice."

Derek nodded, "Will do."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, future ones will for sure be longer!**

**What do you guys think? Alyssa's getting more sneaky and viscous, and Derek will soon become of importance too. What do you guys wanna see? Any particular pairings too? I think I got most of them down, but for a few it will be a little back and forth.**

**Review and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I would really appreciate if you guys could all review after you read. :) It makes me happy when people add this to story alert or favorite stories, but i'd really love to hear thoughts/comments too. So pwease! Review!**

**Heres the newest chappie:**

* * *

Jade couldn't help but already hate Alyssa. She also couldn't help but currently hate Tori. Sure, her crush on Andre was small, but to hear that he and Tori were fooling around was enough to ultimately piss her off. It also irked her a bit about Cat and Beck. She was over Beck, and she had been for a while. But to hear that your ex if all over your friend is a bit irritating.

Then again, that is just what Alyssa expects. She's a leech. One who feeds off of drama, sadness and anger. She was bitch, probably a whore, a disgusting...

"Jade!" Cat interrupted Jade's head rant, "Are you okay?" Cats face was full off concern as she watched Jade's inner turmoil.

"I'm good." Jade said, "Perfectly fine."

Cat sighed, "Just know you can talk to me if you want. I'm here with open ears!" She grinned.

Jade smiled a bit, "Good to know, sunshine." She rolled her eyes after, portraying her typical spunk. She really did appreciate Cat though.

"I'm going to meet the boys for lunch, want to come?"

Jade thought for a moment. See Andre, who would probably be going on and on about Tori? Beck, who no longer cared about her? And Robbie, who just irritated her for obvious reasons.

"Nahhh."

Cat nodded, and slipped on her pink ballerina-styled flats. She looked very girly and cute, wearing a lacy white tank top and dark skinny jeans. A pink headband with a bow adorned her signature red hair. She grabbed her last red velvet cupcake and waved goodbye to Jade, who was once again wrapped up into her own thoughts.

She was supposed to meet the boys at The Fresh Fast, one of the cafes on campus. Beck had warned her that Andre might not be there. She had a feeling that he was doing something with Tori. It was strange how fast they were moving. She hadn't been able to hear the details of Tori's night yet, and she made a mental note to text her for girl talk later.

She kept walking until she saw the sign for the cafe, but frowned when she saw only a couple people. And none of them being her friends. She looked at the time on her cell phone. 12:41. They had told her to come at 12:30, but she was running late. She guessed they were too. She sat down, and almost at once a boy came up and sat next to her.

"Hi." He grinned, "I'm Cole. I saw you at our frat party a few nights ago." His smirk reeked of a big ego, but other than that, he was pretty cute. He had short blonde hair, green eyes, and was pretty muscular.

"Ohh..okay. The party was so much fun!" She giggled with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, it was. Were having another one soon if you're interested." He moved a little closer to her, "I could give you a tour of our house, i'm sure you didn't see the rooms upstairs." He winked at her, but Cat didn't quite catch on.

"No, I didn't! But my friend Tori did, I think." She innocently smiled. She was an expert flirt, but somehow his sexual intentions flew over her head.

"Well, bring Tori too. Later cutie." He winked again and left.

"What a nice boy!" Cat said a loud, although nobody was next to her.

"Hey Cat, who was that?"

She jumped, then turned to see Beck. She smiled widely up at him, then noticed he was alone.

"No Robbie or Andre?"

"Nope, they bailed. Jade didn't come with you?" He looked around. He felt a little glad that he and Cat were alone. He liked talking to her one on one.

"No...to be honest, I think somethings on her mind." She frowned, "I think she really likes Andre."

Beck nodded, "Yeah, I can see that."

The two got food, and were having a great time, laughing and joking around with each other. The comfort level between the two was so high, they felt like they'd known each other forever. Beck enjoyed the dimple in Cat's cheek when she giggled, and Cat loved the way Beck's eyes lit up when he grinned.

"I really like hanging out with you." Beck said suddenly, changing the topic.

"Me too!" Cat blushed a little, but it just added to her cuteness.

"Can I ask you something?" He nervously looked at his hands.

"Of course."

"You told me..well, you said...that night..." He became a little more shy.

"Yes?" She moved her hand over Becks, making his words stutter even more.

"You...well, you said something about it being too bad I don't like nice girls."

Cat blushed even deeper. Her cheeks turned a color quite similar to her hair. She nodded, thinking back to that night. She had said that. She had been very intoxicated though.

"Sorry I said that, it was odd of me." She looked down at the ground.

"No!" He shouted, "Don't be sorry..." He trailed off. "Look, I really want to spend more time with you. Is that okay?"

She looked up, locking eyes with him. His dark eyes were so kind, almost mirroring hers.

"Yes, i'd like that very much." She didn't move her hand from his.

* * *

Andre and Tori were on his bed, locking lips and and rolling around. Tori straddled Andre's hips and kissed down his neck. Andre let out a little groan, as he slowly trailed his hand up Tori's shirt. This continued for a few more minutes, until Tori broke the kiss.

"Andre, can we talk?" She asked, panting a little.

He nodded, playing with her dark hair, twirling it slightly in his fingers. He couldn't help but stare at the girl constantly. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were big and inviting, her smile was the cutest, and her body always haunted his dreams with wild fantasies. The girl was a dream.

"Well. You know, what are we exactly?" She sat up a little, turning to look at him.

Andre didn't quite know what to say. "What do you want to be?"

She smiled at him, "I like you Andre...obviously. But, we haven't even started classes yet. I think it's too early to get into a relationship."

Andre nodded, "I agree. So...?"

"We're basically friends with benefits, I suppose." She laughed a little at the term.

"That, I can deal with." He winked at her and rolled over, pinning her down on his bed. He kissed her again, breaking it only to trail down her stomach. He stripped her of her shirt and shorts, leaving her only in her bra and underwear.

"You are gorgeous." He said, causing her to blush and giggle.

A knock on the door caused them both to sigh. Andre got up, since he was fully dressed, and opened it a crack. It was Beck. He glared at him and crossed his arms. Beck just rolled his eyes.

"Can you two quit swapping spit long enough to come out and introduce yourselves to Derek?"

"Who?" Andre asked, confused.

"Robbie and I met him at the restaurant we went too. He lived a couple rooms down. Hes really cool." By this time, Tori had gotten dressed and come to the door aswell.

The not so official pair walked out of the room, a little embarrassed since their act was so obvious. Tori looked up, and was genuinely surprised. Derek was attractive, very attractive.

She felt a little nervous, then scolded herself. She looked to her right, where Andre was standing. She felt a little guilty, but didn't show it.

"Well, i'm Derek," He smiled, "It's very nice to meet you guys."

Tori's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out. A text from Cat.

_We need to have girl time! Are you in your room?_

She smiled. Her friend had just saved her from the awkward air that surrounded them.

_Nope, but will be in a couple minutes! See you there._

Tori smiled, "I'm gonna get going. See you guys later. Nice meeting you Derek."

Derek nodded and smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth, "See ya around!"

She held back the butterflies and went to go see her friend.

* * *

"So you guys just got drunk and started making out?" Cat squealed. She was finally hearing the details of Tori's party hook up. She was insanely excited, but Tori seemed to be in a far off place.

"Yeah. We've sorta been hooking up almost every day since then. I don't know." She frowned.

Cat looked up, concerned. She watched her friend and she seemed to tremble a bit.

"Are you okay Tori?"

Tori nodded, "Yeah. Just confused I suppose."

"Oh! oh! I was invited to another frat party." She grinned, clapping her hands.

Tori smiled at her adorable friend. Just as she was about to respond, Alyssa walked in.

"Who invited you?" Alyssa asked, obviously having been overhearing the conversation. She was wearing a tube top that stopped just above her belly button. Her short shorts matched the almost naked look.

"Some guy named...Cole, I think." Then she cocked her head, "Where are you going?"

"To meet some friends." Alyssa simply responded, not bothering to tell her anything more. She was starting to not like Cat. Cat attracted Beck, Cat attracted random guys, and most of all those being one of the hottest fraternity guys. She had to do something.

"Oh, well have fun!" Cat innocently grinned at her.

Alyssa yawned over dramatically, then turned around and gave a barley there wave.

Tori watched her roommate leave the room. She wished that Alyssa would invite her more to hang out with random crowds of guys. She really wanted to become known around campus. It was strange, but Tori really wanted to be, well...wanted.

* * *

Alyssa put on her flirty smile, shook her hips in a non obvious way, and flipped her blonde hair as she walked up to meet her friends. Troy, Cole, Ryan and Greg waved at her, glad to see the scantily clad girl. She winked as sat down next to them, giving them all a seductive wave.

"Hey boys." She stretched out, giving them a better view of her legs and stomach.

"Hey Alyssa. What do you wanna do tonight?" Troy grinned a little, the most cocky yet attractive of the bunch. He was around 6'3, muscular, with dark hair, and bright blue eyes.

She ignored him as she looked at Cole, "I heard you met my friend Cat."

"Who?" Cole asked, paying almost no attention.

"Red haired girl, ditzy, small." Her voice reflected a bit of bitterness.

"Oh yeah," He smiled, looking up, "Great looking chick."

"Well she was talking about you. She really wants you." Alyssa leaned forward, purposely giving the boys a look at her non existant cleavage.

He was finally interested, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. She kept ranting on about how hot she thinks you are and how she wants you to come on to her. Shes a little shy, so if you want, you should wait till she has a few drinks in her."

"Hmmm..." He said, "She didn't seem shy. Oh well, well thanks for telling me. I'd love to screw that chick."

"She was hoping you did. She kept telling me how she wants to go up stairs with you at the next fraternity party."

Cole was already getting hot, "Well...next party is tomorrow actually. I really hope you girls show up now."

"Does she have any friends?" Asked Ryan. He was always focused on sex. Sex and sports, and nothing else.

"Tori. Oh, and this Jade chick. But shes kind of scary."

Ryan nodded, thinking about the possibilities.

"Anyways..." Troy interrupted, "We brought some weed. Do you want to smoke?"

Alyssa nodded, and the group took a couple hits each and shared a bottle of vodka, taking swigs every now and then. Troy leaned over and whispered in Alyssa's ear. She turned to him and started kissing him. The others rolled their eyes and backed away a bit.

Troy picked Alyssa up, earning a little gasp from her mouth. He winked back at his guy friends. He carried her back into the woods. Alyssa grinned. Being evil always turned her on a lot.

* * *

**There it is! Hope you liked it. **

**Some sneak previews:**

**-Cole tries to get with Cat, but will she do it?**

**-Tori has a confusing and wonderful night of her own**

**-Alyssa gets a little more evil. But she underestimates the power of Jade sometimes.**

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Responses to Reviewers:_

_Jhenybadefan: I do like the idea about the bad boy a lot actually And don't worry, I won't let Jade go unromanced, she'll have a hottie of her own._

_Jiska5: You'll see in this chapter if Cat does it or not! And I'm still a little fuzzy on the pairings, except for I for sure know of a few that will end up together. A love triangle may be started, or pairings may switch though_

_WOWcow: Haha yeah, the pairings will continue to be kind of confusing, but I wanted it to be like that. Tehe! And thanks on the spelling, I do that with words sometimes haha. :)_

**Please continue to review guys! And I hope to get other people reviewing too. I really appreciate them, you don't know how much!**

* * *

Tori smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had spent a lot of time on her hair and make up, and was proud of the way it had turned out. They were all getting ready for the party tonight, but Tori was by herself. Alyssa had went out to get her hair cut and dyed, and would be back soon. Cat's dance classes had started up again, and she would be coming over after. She would've invited Jade over, but the thought scared her a bit.

She pursed her lips and cocked her head. Deciding that her lips looked a bit too pale, she applied a shimmery strawberry lipgloss. Her eyes were dark and smokey, lined with lots of kohl and adorned with gray, silver and black eyeshadow. She had done an ultra curly style to her hair today, and the spiral curls were messy and sexy. For clothes, she decided on a silver and black tank top, white short shorts, and a push up bra underneath that gave her lifted, noticeable cleavage. Her shoes were silver high heels, and added a couple inches of height to her long, slim frame.

She thought about who was coming tonight. Her group consisted of herself, Alyssa, Cat, Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Derek. It was an odd combination when one really thought about it. Robbie had decided to go spur of the moment, and agreed to leave Rex at his dorm. Beck and Derek had become pretty good friends, maybe because Andre was gone most of the time, and he had invited Derek. Cat had invited Jade, who scoffed but agreed to come.

The thought of Derek made her heart pound again. The feeling was annoying, and she couldn't figure out why she was so attracted to him. He was insanely good looking, yes, but she was currently hooking up with Andre. The thought was scary, being attracted to two guys that were now friends. She shook it off, reminding herself that it too was possible to have crushes on several people.

Alyssa strolled in at that moment, interrupting Tori's thoughts. She looked up at the girl, who's blonde hair was now a bit shorter and even blonder than before. Platinum blonde highlights streaked her already light blonde hair. She was already wearing plenty of make up, and got dressed right away.

"You look pretty." Tori smiled up at her roommate. She didn't know why, but she often felt the need to suck up to Alyssa. It was like she was the inferior, and Alyssa controlled the room.

"Thanks." Alyssa looked back at Tori, "You look pretty hott too." Alyssa poured herself a shot and then sat down on her bed. She watched Tori, noticing too that the girl often complimented her, and was always nice. Tori was most likely to be her right hand girl.

"Will there be jungle juice again?" Tori hoped. She really wanted to get that intoxicated, in no control feeling again.

"Duh," Alyssa winked, "Oh, and who's coming with us?"

"Cat, Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Derek." She simply responded. She noticed Alyssa scrunched up her nose at the mention of Jade.

"Mkay." She then smiled, "Who is Robbie? And Derek?"

"Robbie is our friend from Hollywood Arts. And Derek is Beck's friend. They just met not too long ago."

"Are they any good looking?"

Tori's heart fluttered, "Well...Derek is_ kind of_ cute. And Robbie is more on the nerdy side, but he is very nice."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Nerds. Maybe Derek will be worth something."

Tori felt a bit of annoyance at the way Alyssa dismissed Robbie so quickly. She brushed it off, and looked to her phone to see Cat calling.

"Hello?...yeah...alright...yup, outside." She hung up and looked to Alyssa, "Cat's with Jade and Beck, we're gonna meet them outside then go get Andre and Beck."

Alyssa scrunched up her nose again. Ugh, Jade. Good thing she already worked up some plans for the night.

* * *

Jade watched as Cat and Beck walked a little ways ahead of her, very close and seemingly in their own world. She sighed, wondering if she was going to enjoy the night. In high school she had always had Beck to be with at parties, and after they broke up she hung around Cat. She watched as the two nervously flirted with each other, in a subtle way, as if they felt they were going to anger Jade. The truth was, she realized she was long over Beck, and she had to admit, the two would make a great couple.

She felt more hurt about the though of Andre and Tori together. It really bugged her how much they were into each other. Jade just wished for once that a guy would pay attention to her, and only her. It hadn't seemed to happen in a while lately. Beck was her last healthy relationship, well as healthy as it gets for Jade. She knew she could be over obsessive and controlling sometimes, but it was something she didn't really care to change about herself.

"Hey guys!" Tori enthusiastically called, as they met up with her and Alyssa. They were dressed in very revealing clothes, while Jade was wearing a simple black tank top and tight skinny jeans. Her make up and hair was no different than any other day. She looked over at Cat, who was wearing a miniskirt, a lacy pink tank top, and small heels. She sighed, maybe she was under dressed.

"Jade...you look, uhm, well...hey guys!" Alyssa smirked, happy to dub Jade.

"Hi Alyssa, you look like just like those girls," Jade pointed to a group of similarly dressed blondes, "Except your white trash ratio is much higher."

Alyssa growled a bit under her breath, "So are we getting your other friends or what?" She glared at the rest.

"Actually, we're right here." They turned to see Andre and Robbie walking up. Andre was dressed nicely, while Robbie was in his usual gear.

"Hi Andre...you're Ricky?" Asked Alyssa.

"Well, actually, it's Robbie." He corrected her, a bit nervous.

"Right. Well come on, the shots I took are wearing off and I want more to drink."

* * *

When the gang got to the party, they began to split off into different directions. Alyssa went and made herself cozy on a couch with Troy. Robbie and Andre were taking shots in the kitchen, while others were either dancing or talking.

Jade sighed as she found herself separated from the others. She frowned, watching her friends dance around with each other. She poured herself a cup of jungle juice, enjoying the fruity flavor. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her in. She quickly turned around and found some random guy trying to slip his hands in her pants. Angrily, she resisted the urge to choke him and pushed him away forcefully, giving him the dirtiest look he'd probably ever seen.

"Bitch." He shouted at her, taking a drink and staggering away. He gave her the middle finger, and slurred some other insulting comment.

"Fraternity guys can be douche bags."

Jade turned to see Derek, who she'd just met not even 20 minutes ago. He was smiling at her, holding an open bottle of beer. Jade found herself looking him over, noticing how tall and muscular he was. He was still slim, yet had a very strong appearance to him.

"Why are you alone over here?" He asked.

"I don't know..." She said dumbly, not really knowing what to say, "I don't go to parties like this often."

"Well then, want to dance with me?" He offered his hand to her, his smile still planted on his face.

Jade shrugged and took his hand, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor. She felt his hands lightly place themselves on her hips, while he simply glided along with her to the music. She was having fun, enjoying herself as the attractive guy whispered in her ear, making slight conversation with her as they danced.

She looked over, watching as a drunk Robbie grinded against a tiny brunette. The two seemed to be having a lot of fun. Jade thought she'd never see the day when Robbie was absent of his puppet and successfully flirting with a cute girl.

Andre and Tori were dancing again, but Jade noticed that Tori kept watching her and Derek. It made her feel a bit strange. She spotted Beck and Cat dancing with each other a little ways away. They weren't as close or intense as Andre and Tori or Derek and herself, but it looked like they were having fun.

Alyssa, on the other hand, wasn't having too much fun. Troy had bailed within a few minutes of them talking, and he was now upstairs with some sophomore slut. She angrily watched the rest of her "friends" have fun. She hated when others were having a good time and she wasn't. Derek was with Jade, which royally pissed her off. Andre and Tori were together, which didn't bug her, but they were for sure having more fun than she was. Then she laid her eyes on Beck and Cat.

Hmm...time to put her plan into action.

She motioned for Cole to come over.

* * *

Cat's face held a permanent beam of pearly whites as she gracefully danced with Beck. He now had his arms wrapped around her, and she welt warm and special. His face also showed true signs of happiness.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered into her ear, causing a little shiver to go up her spine.

She turned around so she was facing him and looked up to his dark, flashing eyes. Her right hand snaked through his thick hair, while her other hand laid low on his back. She felt a powerful urge to kiss him, but pushed it away.

Beck too, was feeling the same sensation as he felt Cat's hand sweep through his hair. He wanted so badly to kiss her deeply, take her back to his apartment, fool around, then cuddle and talk. That was always his favorite thing to do with Jade. Just cuddling up to her, talking and kissing all night. The thought made him a bit weary as he remembered his and Jade's relationship. He decided to delay kissing the small girl for now.

"Ill be right back," He smiled, "I'm going to get us some drinks."

She nodded, "I'm gonna go and try to find a bathroom."

The two separated. Cat pouted as she realized she had no idea where the bathroom was. She had no idea of any of the rooms in this house. She stopped as she almost ran into a boy in front of her.

"Hey." The boy from the cafe, Cole, stood in front of her.

"Hi!" She widely grinned, "Could you show me where the bathroom is? I can't find it."

His eyes widened. He hadn't thought it'd be so easy, "Sure, uh, follow me." She followed him, noticing his footsteps were a little unbalanced.

She was happy to have found such a nice guy. He led her upstairs, and she looked around as they walked. She saw a bathroom, and began to walk in that direction.

"Wait!" Cole said, "There's a bathroom connected to this room." He led her into a big bedroom, decorated very nicely, complete with a king sized bed.

"Thanks!" She skipped to the restroom and closed the door.

He closed the bedroom door and sat down on the bed. He thought it was a little odd that she had suggested the other bathroom. What girl wants to just hook up in a tiny bathroom? She must be really slutty or really freaky. He got up again to lock the door, remembering that another couple might try coming in.

Cat walked back out, all smiles and cuteness. She looked at Cole, who walked over to her.

"Come sit with me." He whispered. Cat nodded, confused.

He grabbed her arm lightly and brought her over to the bed. After a few moments, he pushed her down with little force, and began to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked, now ultra confused.

He covered her mouth with his again, muffling her words. She let out a little, "Eeeep!" But he didn't seem to hear it. All Cat could taste was the alcohol on his tounge and the overwhelming scent of vodka.

He slipped his hand up her shirt, unclipping her bra. He was wasted, and not really paying attention to Cat's face, which was now dripping with tears. He started kissing Cat's neck. The moment his lips left hers she let out a loud scream, one that shocked even Cole. He fell back, confused and dizzy.

From downstairs, Jade heard Cat's scream. She had been standing near the stairs, and recognized Cat's yelp. It was high pitched and had been demonstrated many times during their times at Hollywood Arts.

Jade ran upstairs, asking people if they'd seen a red head up here. They all pointed to a back bedroom, which was locked. Jade pounded on the door. When Cat heard Jade's voice and knocking, she ran up and unlocked the door. Jade entered and saw Cat, crying and her shirt torn. She looked over and saw Cole, whose wide and confused eyes were now staring at Jade.

Moments later Beck ran in, "Cat, i've been looking for you everywhere! Where did you go?" His jaw then dropped when he saw the scene. He swelled up in anger and walked over to Cole, ready to punch him in the face.

Jade joined his, slapping the fraternity boy harshly and demanding what he was doing with Cat.

"Look, chill! Her friend told me that she was into me and wanting to hook up with me. I just put the moves on, how was I supposed to know she'd suddenly wig out?" He narrowed his eyes at the violent pair.

Beck pulled back his fist again, ready to deck him in the jaw. Jade grabbed his arm roughly, stopping him. He looked over at Jade, surprised.

"Jade? What are you doing? Let me give this asshole what he deserves."

"No. Wait." She glared at Cole, "You said her friend told you that. What friend?"

"Alyssa. The blonde one." He nervously looked back and forth between the two, not wanting to get his ass kicked.

Jade scowled, "C'mon Beck, let's go." She turned around and walked out the door, escorting a still crying and startled Cat.

Beck grabbed Cole's shirt and lifted him up, "If a girl EVER starts crying when you're trying to hook up with her, you stop. You fuck." He threw Cole down harshly, and left following the two girls out.

* * *

**Thats the update! What do you think? Review with ideas or thoughts on what Jade is going to do to Alyssa.**

_Whats to come next?_

_-Tori's wild night_

_-Robbie's night out with the mystery brunette_

_-Jade and Beck confront Alyssa_

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**


	6. Chapter 6AN

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys! So i'll hopefully be updating this story soon, but as for right now, i've sort of lost inspiration for the story. I will continue writing it if everyone wants me to, but otherwise I might just put it on hiatus. Let me know whether or not you guys think I should continue it.**

**Thanks,**

**PC**


	7. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi all! I just wanted to let you guys know that, YES I will be updating again, it is just taking me longer than usual because i've been going through a few personal issues. Raven's Decisions and The Cruelest Letter will be updates soon (at most a few days). A New Flavor has been updated for the past few days because I already had them written. I'll probably update that one soon. I am not updating my victorious fic.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
